


Gunfire

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck’s thoughts on Casey as he deals with a threat to Chuck’s safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a daily fic challenge prompt Fire. I do not own Chuck, it belongs to NBC? I think, it doesn’t belong to me anyway.

Bullets tore through the air, the sound of gunfire assaulting Chuck’s ears, he couldn’t help but pity the man on the other end of the gun, Casey certainly wasn’t acting merciful. Maybe he would have been a bit more lenient if the guy hadn’t tried to kill Chuck, the big man gets kind of annoyed when people interfere with orders and his orders are to protect Chuck, so anyone jeopardising the tenuous safety that is Chuck’s life seem to get on his nerves.

Chuck hears the final shot ring out and a body slump to the ground, he then feels rather than hears Casey approach, as the man rests his hands on his shoulders, holding him at arm’s length and checking him for injuries. After satisfying his need to see to Chuck’s physical safety he pulls him into a short kiss, making sure that Chuck is still with him emotionally and mentally as well. As he pulls back Chuck lets out a small smile, maybe Casey’s ire hadn’t just been in regards to the guy interfering with his orders, but the fact that he’d tried to hurt his nerd.


End file.
